


Pimp-ernel My Ride

by Sashataakheru



Series: Porn Battle Fics [12]
Category: Talkin' 'bout Your Generation RPF
Genre: Costumes, Grooming, Horse Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Battle XIII, Service, Whipping, capes, role-playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Shaun and Josh have sex involving costumes and a script. They wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pimp-ernel My Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, 'RPF (Talkin' 'bout Your Generation), Shaun Micallef/Josh Thomas costumes' for Porn Battle XIII. 
> 
> I'd apologise for how this all turned out, but I don't think it could've gone any other way. XD

Shaun found the whole situation absurd, when he thought about it. The scenario had been the most ridiculous one he could think of, some daft idea about the Scarlet Pimpernel requiring the services of some pitiful stable-boy, but Josh, to his credit, hadn't laughed at him. He had willingly got into his costume and waited.

Shaun had taken longer to dress because, unlike Josh, he _had_ been laughing. The costume itself wasn't ridiculous. He was rather fond of the frills and the cape and, well, everything about it. But there was still a part of his mind that thought this was the most ridiculous justification for sex ever and _why couldn't he just have sex like a normal person?_

"That's a big assumption to make, you know. Since when have we been normal?" he said to himself as he straightened his wig. It itched a little, but he ignored it.

Gathering himself as he slipped into character, he took one last look at himself before swishing elegantly into the bedroom, rapier drawn as he addressed Josh, who was pretending to groom an invisible horse apparently tied up by the window.

"You there! You, boy, come here. I am in need of your services," Shaun announced as he swished his cape dashingly over his shoulder.

Josh looked up, and a small smile crept across his lips. "Oh, um, my Lord, how may I serve you?"

Shaun pranced over to him, sheathing his sword, and closed the gap between them. There wasn't that much of a height difference between them, much to Shaun's disappointment, but Josh had obligingly knelt down, making him seem more like a twelve year old. Not that Josh was pretending to be a twelve year old in this scenario. Even Josh found that a little creepy. He had declared he was just a very short adult, and Shaun decided that would do.

Shaun reached down and brushed Josh's head gently. He almost laughed again, but remembered he was supposed to be in character and settled himself. "You, boy, I have heard the King is due in town any day now. Have you heard any news? Have you anything to offer your master?"

Josh bowed his head. A shiver went down his spine at Shaun's touch. "N-no, my Lord. I have heard nothing. I am just a-a humble stable-boy. I just look after the horses, your Lordshipness. Sir."

Shaun moved a little closer. Josh reached for his belt, but hesitated. For a moment, there was a quiet moment. Shaun cupped his head gently, and Josh clutched onto him.

"I just look after the horses," Josh whispered.

Josh looked up then, his eyes saying more than Shaun had anticipated. He smiled back, and brought him to his feet. Now the same height, they embraced, and Shaun kissed him gently.

"You know I take care of you. Are you sure you have no information for me?" Shaun murmured, resisting the urge to break the scene just yet.

Josh pulled away, their foreheads touching. "Well, I did hear something from Lord Pumpernickel-" there was a pause as they both stifled a giggle "-who said he had heard His Majesty was to come here within a sevenday. My Lord. Sir."

"Just 'my Lord', Josh. Don't overcomplicate it," Shaun corrected.

"But-but Shaun, I'm a mere stable-boy. What do I know of Lordly titles and such?" Josh said, giving him his best puppydog eyes.

"Enough to know my proper title, boy," Shaun said, sounding more imperious than he had intended.

Josh bowed his head and knelt again, knowing his place. "I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't mean to- well, you know. My Lord."

Shaun decided that was the moment, if only because he wasn't sure his cock could bear any more delay. "You know what penance I ask of you, boy."

Josh's hands were at his belt as he spoke. He was ready, too. "Yes, my Lord. I know."

Josh was always so delicate about it. His hands slipped his belt free and the sword belt dropped to the floor. He rubbed his crotch slowly, and Shaun grasped his head eagerly. Shaun loved Josh's fingers. They undid his trousers with care and fragility, and Shaun was so needy by the time he'd got his cock out that all it took was Josh touching him to make him rock hard.

"Shall I attend to your grooming, sir?" Josh said, gazing up at him.

"At once, boy. At once!" Shaun said. The riding crop he had tucked under his arm was swiftly hit against Josh's back to hurry him along.

Josh bowed his head reverently before taking him into his mouth. Shaun didn't think he should look quite so innocent as he knelt there sucking on his cock, particularly given how good he was at it.

There was a moment where Josh swirled his tongue around the head and Shaun stumbled backwards and fell down onto the bed, almost tripping over his trousers. Josh didn't make a scene, didn't laugh, and all it took was a quick gesture and he was kneeling between his legs again, sucking him reverently. Shaun propped himself up on his elbows to watch him as his head bobbed up and down. He let his head fall back as a slicked up finger slid inside him.

"You'd better be preparing to- to take a mighty steed such as me for a ride, boy!" Shaun managed to get out as another finger slipped inside him.

Josh just looked up at him and nodded. "Oh, yes. You need a lot of taming, my Lord. You are so out of control."

Shaun agreed. Fuck, he so agreed. He ended up staring at the ceiling as Josh got him into position, letting his legs fall down over his shoulders. There was a moment as Josh straightened and pushed inside, and Shaun found himself exhaling. He hadn't been aware he'd been holding his breath.

"Are you alright, Shaun? My Lord?" Josh asked.

Shaun smiled as he looked up at him. "Please continue, boy."

Josh bad stolen the riding crop from him. Shaun realised this when Josh started hitting him playfully with it as he began thrusting into him. Somehow it worked. Shaun didn't care how. Each hit sent a moment of stinging pain straight to his cock. He enjoyed every one of them. He also enjoyed the way Josh leant over him and gave him everything.

He was completely at Josh's mercy as he lifted his body up to get better access. His legs were limp and had no real part to play in their fucking. And it was fucking, if Shaun was being honest. His clothes were rumbled. His wig had come off a while ago. Josh had half-fallen out of his shirt, but at least that enabled Shaun to run his hands all over his chest.

"Neigh for me, Shaun. Neigh! Neigh!" Josh said with an accompanying smack from the crop.

Shaun did his best, but didn't managed to get rid of his giggles. It just set Josh off, too, and he got distracted in the middle of thrusting in.

"No, you're not meant to laugh!" Josh protested.

That was unlikely to make Shaun stop laughing, particularly as Josh's frustrations just made him hornier. No, what stopped him was Josh clasping a hand around his balls. He smacked his chest with the crop and Shaun quietened down.

"No, you're a bad horse, my Lord. You're not even a proper My Lord either. I should, like, punish you or something," Josh said, annoyed at him.

"Yês, yes, you probably should. I mean, that would be only proper," Shaun agreed.

Josh pulled away and stood up. "Well, go on, turn over. You need a good spanking, and then I'm going to fuck you again, but you're not allowed to come because naughty horses don't get to come." Josh nodded emphatically to emphasis his decision.

"Yes, quite right. Maybe later when I've made up for being so bad," Shaun said as he rolled over obediently.

Josh climbed over and sat beside him. "This is for your own good, you know," he said as he smacked his bare arse with the crop. "I hope this isn't hurting too much though. I mean, I wouldn't want to like make you bleed or something."

Shaun didn't move to stop him and took the strokes. "No, it's fine, Josh. You're not hitting me hard at all."

Josh reciprocated by hitting him harder, making red marks on his skin. Shaun didn't look back at him. He felt he might just start laughing again if he did, so he clutched a pillow to his chest and braced himself instead.

"There. That's for being a naughty horse," Josh said, adding one final smack with his hand as if to emphasis the punishment.

"I'm very sorry, Josh. I shouldn't have laughed. I'll be a much better horse next time," Shaun said, managing to remove all trace of insincerity from his voice.

Josh made a clumsy point of mounting him, and Shaun decided not to fight him as he took his pleasure. Shaun would get his own back in time, but for now, it was all for Josh. He made enthusiastic neighing sounds when commanded, and put up with Josh's terrible attempts at trying to make it sound like he was riding an actual horse. Still, he did rock his pelvis enough that when Josh came hard inside him, it was enough to push him over the edge too, even if it was against the bedspread. He didn't care.

All the strength went out of his body as he lay down on the bed, exhausted. Josh pulled out and lay down beside him on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"I felt your orgasm, Shaun. If you don't want me to know about it, don't make it obvious what you're doing," Josh said, glancing over at him.

"Sorry. But hey, it was worth it, wasn't it?" Shaun said hopefully.

"I don't know, Shaun. Can't we do something a little less, I don't know, ridiculous? Do we have to dress up every time we have sex?" Josh said.

Shaun turned his head to look at him. "Of course we do. Makes it interesting, doesn't it? I thought you liked it anyway. Don't you like topping?"

"Oh, it's not that. But, you know, if we're just going to end up fucking anyway, why ruin a good costume? I mean, we've done enough of this for me to be sure that I really don't get off on the costumes," Josh said, quite sure of himself.

Shaun sat up. "Alright, next time we'll just fuck, alright? Just for you. But I guarantee it won't be as fun as this."


End file.
